Les Chroniques d'Alex Rider : de novice à expert
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Alex Rider x Yassen Gregorovitch, un jeune espion et un tueur à gage, ça fait un joli SM. L'histoire se passe dans le tome 4 Jeu de tueur. Alex entre dans la chambre de Yassen et ... la suite est dans un clic.


**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Anthony Horowitz, que je félicite pour son imagination

**Couples** : Alex Rider x Yassen Gregorovitch

**Attention** : Cette histoire fait partie d'un ensemble de 3 OS pouvant se lire indépendamment . Si vous voulez les lire dans l'ordre chronologique, il faut lire Ian Rider x Yassen Gregorovitch, Alex Rider x James Sprintz et Alex Rider x Yassen Gregorovitch. Mais comme je viens de vous le dire, vous pouvez les lire dans n'importe quel ordre, alors ne partez pas.

La scène se déroule dans le tome 4 : Jeu de tueur page 45

**Les chroniques d'Alex Rider : de novice à expert**

**Alex Rider et Yassen Gregorovitch**

Alex approcha lentement, les yeux rivés sur son ennemi. Il commença à le détailler, une jambe nue dépassait de la couverture blanche se fondant l'une dans l'autre. Il put admirer le corps musclé du mercenaire, tout en muscles saillants et secs. Malgré cela, il avait envie de le toucher, attirer par cette peau laiteuse, qui lui paraissait si douce. Mais s'il le touchait, il le réveillait, il dut donc réprimer ses pulsions. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurait-il touché? C'était son ennemi après tout, celui qui avait tué son oncle. Il avait été trahi par Ian qui l'avait préparé secrètement à le remplacer, par le MI6 qui lui faisait du chantage à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. La seule personne à ne jamais l'avoir trahi était Yassen. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le tuer sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne réfléchissait pas par lui-même mais il ne tuait pas par plaisir, c'était un travail, tout comme lui-même était devenu espion contre son gré. Il continua à s'approcher, il sentait à présent son odeur, une odeur singulière, mélange de virilité et de douceur, de musc et de fleurs exotiques. Cette odeur était omnibulante. Il se pencha, toujours plus près, pour se laisser envahir par cette odeur, cette sensation étrange. Il ne vit pas Yassen ouvrir ses yeux bleus et le fixer d'un sourire. Il se retourna donc pour se mettre sur le ventre, laissant ainsi pleine vue sur son postérieur tout aussi musclé que le reste de son corps. Alex en resta bouche bée, fasciné et hypnotisé. Il se pencha toujours plus, jusqu'à effleurer de ses doigts fins le dos de l'adulte. Yassen fit comme s'il n'avait rien senti, profitant de cette caresse maladroite et hésitante. Il se détendit au maximum pour sentir au mieux le contact. Il devait se retenir de frémir, de se contorsionner pour approfondir la caresse. Il devait rester stoïque, stoïque, ne pas gémir, ne pas bouger, le laisser venir. Alex posa le revolver sur la table de nuit et s'assit au bord du lit, délicatement, doucement pour ne pas réveiller son occupant. Tout doucement, il rabaissa la couverture pour dénuder totalement ce corps. Il a frissonné, il a froid, il risque de se réveiller. Mais est-ce que cela le dérangeait? N'était-ce pas finalement ce qu'il cherchait? Pourquoi s'être assis, sinon? Il bouge! Il se retourne. Son torse pâle, musclé à souhait, apparut sous les yeux médusés d'Alex, médusés d'envie et de jalousie. Les yeux rivés sur son torse, Alex ne vit pas Yassen ouvrir les siens et commencer à le scruter.

Quel corps, pensa Yassen, quelle musculature, je l'entraperçois à travers ses vêtements. Je pourrais dessiner les courbes graciles de son corps, en connaître chaque creux, chaque bosse. Son odeur, juvénile, immature et innocente m'enivre et me fait perdre la tête. Il me touche, ses doigts dessinent sur moi des formes serpentées, dérivant sur mon torse. Il a arrêté, sa main est toujours posée sur mon ventre, comme bloquée entre deux mondes. Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il m'a vu, il a vu que j'étais réveillé.

- Alex!

Il retint sa main logée sur son torse.

- Je… je suis désolé.

- Non, Alex, restes, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi?

- D'avoir mis ta vie en danger en voulant tuer M. Pleasure. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais. Dieu soit loué, tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire de me tuer mes parents sont morts, vous avez tué mon oncle, ma vie ne vaut plus rien. Je pourrais tout aussi bien mourir que je ne manquerai à personne, dit Alex en libérant sa main.

- C'est faux, s'écria Yassen puis il continua en se contrôlant, ta gouvernante, Jack Starbright serait peinée par ta mort.

- Ce n'est pas à elle que je voudrais manquer, lâcha-t-il de colère.

Yassen le fixa, le regard inquiet, cherchant de qui Alex parlait. Il savait tout de la vie de Ian et par ce fait, de celle d'Alex et il n'y voyait personne sauf peut-être :

- Oh, la fille de M. Pleasure, Sabina, dit-il sur le ton de la déception.

- Cette fille? Non, je ne l'intéresse pas, on est juste amis. De toute façon, les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

- Il faut dire que les filles de ton âge sont puériles et que toi, tu es beaucoup plus mature que ton âge depuis la mort de Ian et de ton entrée au MI6.

- Oui, peut-être, mais les femmes ne m'attirent pas non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques mois, je ne fréquente que des hommes. Entre mes missions et les entraînements, je ne fréquente plus qu'eux.

- Et il y en a un en particulier ou tu n'as pas encore fait ton choix? demanda Yassen tout en bombant le torse.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était toujours nu et que son corps réagissait à chacune de leurs phrases.

Alex esquissa un petit sourire, il voulait le faire mariner un peu et il avait trouvé avec quoi.

- Ben, en fait, je l'avais choisi, on a même été ensemble pendant un moment. Mais il est reparti chez lui et moi aussi. On s'écrit encore mais nous ne sommes plus qu'amis à présent.

Il vit Yassen se décomposer puis reprenant contenance :

- Et comment s'appelle ce jeune homme? demanda-t-il innocemment, tentant de garder un ton neutre.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Au bout de quelques instants, il la rouvrit pour répondre :

- C'est de l'ordre privé.

Yassen se renfrogna et se mit à bouder de façon assez visible. Alex sourit et se rapprocha de lui, venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal, lui ne m'en a pas fait.

- Pourquoi lui ferai-je du mal? s'offensa Yassen.

- Parce que tu m'aimes, lâcha le blond dans une indifférence déconcertante.

Yassen en resta bouche bée. Comment avait-il deviné, comment avait-il lu dans ses pensées?

- Tu te demandes comment je l'ai su Yassen, c'est simple, il m'a suffi de te regarder tout à l'heure quand je caressai ton torse. Ton corps réagissait malgré ton self-control remarquable.

- Mon corps réagissait? interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, ça a commencé par des frissons et puis, quand tu t'es mis sur le dos, ton corps ou plutôt une partie de ton corps s'est réveillée.

Yassen rougit légèrement.

- Et cela t'a gêné, demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Jamais Alex ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable et il trouva cela très mignon. Pour toute réponse, Alex se rapprocha plus de l'homme jusqu'à effleurer de son dos la main du rouquin. Alex se retourna vers lui et déposa sa main droite sur le torse de Yassen et reprit ses mouvements au hasard de son exploration. Il descendait sa main vers le point de non-retour. Il commença à douter de son audace et de la réaction de ce corps. Après tout, il dormait, il était logique que son corps ait répondu à ses stimulus. Il s'arrêta donc à quelques centimètres de la virilité du roux ce à quoi ce dernier répondit par un grognement de mécontentement.

- Tu cherches à me torturer, dit Yassen, d'une voix suppliante.

Reprenant contenance, Alex lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu aimerais ça, non? La torture, c'est l'une de tes spécialités.

- Tu vas voir, si je te torture, tu me supplieras de …

Et il s'arrêta net.

Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire qu'il me suppliera de le prendre, de le libérer.

- Tu souffrirai tellement que tu me supplieras de te tuer, finit-il par lâcher.

- Alors apprend-moi, dit-il en se penchant sur la virilité du rouquin pour souffler dessus.

Effet immédiat garanti. James l'avait testé sur lui et il avait adoré cette douce torture.

- Oui, laissa échapper dans un demi gémissement, ça s'est bien.

Il remontait de sa base vers son extrémité, faisant se dresser fièrement le membre viril mais arrêta son souffle juste avant le point sensible. Yassen poussa un grognement de mécontentement, appuyé par ces paroles :

- Que veux-tu que je t'apprenne, tu as ça dans la peau.

- Et tu devras me supplier pour que je m'arrêtes, à moins que je ne sois un mauvais garçon et que je ne veuille pas t'obéir.

- Alors je sévirais et te torturerais à mon tour.

- Hm, intéressante perspective, très intéressante, même. Mais pour réellement te torturer, il me faut des instruments. Où les caches-tu?

- Comment sais-tu que je cache ce genre de jouets ici?

- Un homme qui se plaît à torturer les autres ne se satisfait pas d'une simple baise. Il lui faut quelque chose de supra-organismique, quelque chose de transcendant, d'extrêmement pervers et … tu veux que je continue la liste?

- Sans façon, j'ai déjà des frissons rien qu'à l'annonce du programme.

Alex se retourna vers la table de nuit et se saisit du revolver dont il appuya la crosse sur le cœur de Yassen. Celui-ci redevint sérieux en sentant le contact froid sur son corps chaud.

- Alors où sont tes jouets? lui demanda Alex, redevenant sérieux à son tour.

- Dans ma valise, là-bas, soupira-t-il vaincu quoique toujours ses gardes.

Alex revint d'une démarche sensuelle, féline, des foulards de soie noire dans la main, bougeant au rythme de son pas.

Quelle sensualité, quel érotisme émane de lui alors qu'il est encore habillé. Ce vieux lit à barreaux est une bénédiction. Alex posa le revolver sur son ventre, la crosse pointée vers son visage.

Il lui prit ensuite le poignet droit, le serrant fortement, passa la soie autour, la serra en un nœud astucieux et finit de l'attacher à l'un des barreaux. Il recommença avec le poignet gauche. Puis se saisit des chevilles, les écartant l'une de l'autre et les attacha chacune à un bord du lit.

- Tu es un dominant, dis-moi. Tu ne le parais pas au premier abord, lui fit remarquer Yassen tout en se délectant de ce corps qui vint s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

- Je n'ai jamais droit d'avoir une arme alors pour une fois que j'en ai une, je fais valoir ma prédominance.

- Tu crois que tu vas me dominer tout le temps? lui demanda, avec provocation, Yassen.

- Tu verras, je t'en laisse la surprise. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça va être amusant … pour moi et très instructif… pour toi.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un novice? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Non mais tu ne connais pas les nouvelles techniques, tu es … trop vieux, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de prendre le dernier foulard et de l'attacher autour de ses yeux.

- Hm, lâcha la victime.

Alex se releva, retourna voir sa chère amie la valise et en sortit un flacon de lubrifiant, un fouet de petite taille et des boules de Geisha.

Il se réinstalla sur lui, prenant un malin plaisir à ne pas effleurer la zone érogène de sa monture. Yassen se demandait encore ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur, il était partagé entre appréhension et excitation. Appréhension dut au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cette scène possible entre Alex et lui et excitation parce qu'Alex faisait monter la tension à chaque seconde. Étant privé de la vue, il se concentrait à présent sur ses autres sens. Le toucher était largement plébiscité par cette arme posée sur son torse qu'Alex ne semblait enclin à enlever. Alex s'enduisit les mains de lubrifiant avant de les passer sur la lanière du fouet. Ainsi enduite, il passa le fouet le long du torse pâle. Le corps répondit d'un frisson, ne sachant ce qui le caressait mais semblait néanmoins apprécié. Alex s'amusa de cette torture durant quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité pour son membre fièrement érigé et une poignée de secondes pour Yassen, se posant mille questions quant à la provenance de ce désir. Tout s'arrêta d'un coup et Alex jeta le fouet à terre. Il retira le revolver et le reposa sur la table de nuit. Yassen laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il s'allongea très brièvement contre lui avant de placer ses deux jambes serrées entre celles grandes ouvertes de Yassen et de placer ses mains de chaque coté de la tête du roux. Il se releva et commença une série de dix pompes descendant tout contre le corps en vibration et proche de l'explosion de la victime. Chaque contact l'électrisait. Son membre se tordait sous la pression brutale qu'exerçait Alex, ce même Alex qui arborait un sourire pervers et plein de promesses. Après cette première série, il vint souffler tout près de la virilité en chaleur de son amant qui essayait vainement de se contorsionner sous ces effets. Il n'osait parler mais il voulait absolument savoir :

- Où … où … as-tu … appris tout ça? osa-t-il bafouiller.

- J'ai rêvé de toi chaque nuit depuis la première où je t'ai vu. Et on n'essayait pas de se tuer, on cherchait plutôt à se faire du bien, beaucoup de bien. J'ai pu peaufiné toutes mes techniques avec … enfin bref et je lui ai fait tout ce que je rêvais de te faire. Le pauvre, je l'ai épuisé mais il faut dire aussi que je ne disposais pas de sex-toys comme les tiens.

- Dommage qu'on ne se soit pas retrouvé avant.

Alex détacha les mains de Yassen et les posa sur ses flancs, sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Yassen le leva et le lui retira, doucement, tentant d'explorer du bout des doigts la peau d'Alex et d'en imaginer les formes, la peau hâlée de ses journées passées au soleil. Alex lui ressaisit le poignet droit et yass en comprit que la récréation était terminée, il fut docile et se laissa rattacher sans résistance, impatient de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait. Alex prit l'une des boules de Geisha et la mit entre ses lèvres. Alex commença par passer ses lèvres sur ce torse luisant, partant du haut des clavicules passant d'un côté à l'autre, descendant très lentement, attisant la haine de son compagnon, le maudissant silencieusement d'être aussi sadique. Sa respiration commença à se faire plus rapide, accentuant son désir. Il prit l'autre boule dans sa main droite et remonta la boule froide sur le sexe brûlant. Arrivé au nombril où il fit entrer la boule, il se retira à nouveau du lit. Silencieusement, il se déshabilla, s'enduisit le torse de lubrifiant, le haut de ses cuisses et sa virilité enfin libérée. Il se rassit à califourchon sur son amant, au bas de ses cuisses et pressa le flacon, laissant échapper un filet de lubrifiant qui rafraîchit instantanément le membre du rouquin. Le râle qui s'ensuivit fut très éloquent. Yassen ne se contrôlait plus, privé de la vue, il avait perdu toute notion de temps mais savait que sa jouissance ne tarderait pas à cette allure. Alex enduisit le sexe dressé du lubrifiant, y effectuant quelques va-et-vient pour en harmoniser l'unité.

Il se redressa, posant le flacon sur la table de nuit et sans crier gare, s'empala de lui-même sur le membre érigé. Yassen s'écria de surprise tandis qu'Alex gémissait de plaisir et de douleur. Il voulut bouger mais ses liens l'enserraient toujours, il ne pouvait pas se saisir des hanches de son amant pour l'aider dans son mouvement. Par chance, grâce à son entraînement sportif intensif, Alex se débrouillait comme un grand, prenant appui derrière lui sur les cuisses de Yassen. Ce dernier ne pouvait ni le toucher, ni le voir, les seules choses qu'il pouvait sentir était cette antre chaud, étroit dans lequel son corps entrait et ressortait sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle, sur rien.

- Sadique, lâcha-t-il entre deux gémissements.

- Je… n'ai…jamais prétendu … le contraire, sourit Alex, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient.

Tranquillement, délicatement, il détacha le poignet droit, puis le gauche qui s'emparèrent instantanément des hanches du jeune homme. Il le fit s'empaler le plus profondément possible, sortant et entrant sans ménagement dans ce corps.

Sentant la jouissance arrivée, Alex détacha le foulard des yeux de son partenaire. Alex saisit la main droite du rouquin pour la poser sur son sexe lubrifié. Quelques aller-retour plus tard, Alex se répandit sur le torse de son amant, au comble de l'extase. Quelques secondes après, Yassen, dans un dernier râle de jouissance, éjacula. Alex se retira immédiatement avant de s'éloigner. Yassen haletait encore quand il rouvrit les yeux. Alex était parti, sans bruit, ses vêtements sous le bras.

Il savait qu'ils allaient se revoir. Un jour, leur chemin se recroiserait. Haletant toujours, il savourait leur extase partagée avant de détacher les liens de soie avant de passer sa main sur son torse souillé du cadeau laissé par son amant.


End file.
